The invention relates to a storage equipment comprising at least one storage container having a vertical axis and having a container housing with a rectangular outline, on the outside of which container housing, in the upper region of its front side, there is provided a coupling latch which is rotatable about an axis of rotation extending at right angles to the vertical axis and which has a coupling structure designed for the coupling of an additional object placed on the top side of the container housing in a way which locally prevents lifting off of the coupled additional object.
A storage equipment of this type known from DE 20 2009 018 589 U1 contains one or more storage containers suitable for storing any products, such as tools or ironmongery. The storage container has a rectangular outline and is provided with coupling means which facilitate the releasable coupling of an additional object placed on top—in particular a further storage container—in a way which prevents lifting off. The coupling means include a coupling latch which is rotatably mounted in the upper region of the front side of the container housing and provided with a coupling structure which positively engages with a mating coupling structure formed on the additional object to be coupled. The known coupling latch is a cabinet lock which is rotatable about any angle of rotation and has a three-arm structure, with a coupling structure formed on each of the three arms. The operation of the coupling latch requires a certain amount of care in setting the position aimed at for coupling and uncoupling.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,045 and from US 2002/0125159 A1 a storage container is known which has a one-piece carcass in which several drawers are located in a pull-out arrangement and which has an opening closed by means of a pivotably mounted cover plate on its top side.
EP 1 658 160 B1 describes a storage container which has a modular structure and is, for example, composed of three housing modules placed on top of one another in a vertical direction and latched to one another in pairs. Housing modules which are adjacent to one another in the vertical direction in each case bound together a reception compartment which is open towards the front of the container housing and in which a drawer element is located.